Theoretical conformational analysis will be employed to study the properties of a number of diverse molecules of biological interest. These compounds include indole and phenyl alkylamines, narcotic analgesics, enkephalin pentapeptides, anticonvulsants and pyridoxal coenzymes. Several potential functions utilized in the calculations will be refined and a number of new models will be proposed. These include solvation potential energy functions, a hydrogen bonding function and several sets of new parameters to represent groups of atoms. Energy minimization routines will be restructured to make them more responsive to molecular systems. A microcomputer version of the conformational analysis programs will be developed. This will reduce the costs involved in performing conformational studies. A number of hobbyist-type microprocesors will also be interfaced with a Tektronix 4051 graphics system.